Conventionally, there have been proposed various transfer tools capable of transferring transferred material such as correcting agent or adhesive applied on a tape to a target such as paper.
With each of these transfer tools, it is possible to transfer transferred material from the tape supported on a tip end of a transfer head by holding a transfer tool main body in a hand and pushing the transfer head against the target. Among them, there are proposed, for example, tools each employing a structure in which a head can swing in a predetermined range about an extending direction of the tape and the transfer head as a rolling axis so that the transferred material applied on the tape can be reliably transferred to the target from the entire width of the tape at the tip end of the transfer head (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example).
Patent Document 1 also proposes a tool in which a part of a transfer head mounted to a transfer tool main body and provided along a rolling axis is deformed elastically in a twisted manner and, as a result, a tip end of the transfer head can move in a range of the elastic deformation with respect to the transfer tool main body. With such swinging movement, it is possible to prevent a problem that the transferred material is not transferred in a correct shape due to displacement or a small movement of fingers at the start of transfer or during transfer operation, and specifically a problem that the transferred material is transferred only in a narrower range than a width of the tape.
On the other hand, in the tool described in Patent Document 2, the transfer head is provided with an opening in a direction orthogonal to the rolling axis and a protrusion provided to the transfer tool main body is inserted through the opening. In this way, the protrusion sets a shape of an inner wall of the opening in contact with the protrusion while supporting the transfer head and, as a result, the transfer head can turn about the rolling axis while being supported by the protrusion. This structure also allows for the displacement or a small movement of the fingers described above in the above-described range of rotation.